Porqué no debes tomar atajos en Asakusa
by ozora no hime
Summary: Giyuu solo quería tomar un tazón de udon.


¡Hola! ¡He vuelto!

El one-shot de esta ocación está basado en el tercer capítulo de "Momentos" de Kmi Nyan, creo que cualquiera que lo haya leido comprenderá porqué hice esto jaja. De antemano me disculpo si hay oc, pero tenía que hacer esto y la verdad es que me divertí escribiendolo. Ojalá a alguien le guste...

Sin más que decir, excepto que Kimetsu no Yaiba y sus personajes le pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei, les dejo...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Por qué no debes tomar atajos en Asakusa_**

Los cazadores de demonio pocas veces podían saber hasta donde los llevaría su trabajo, por lo que, cuando este los acercaba a un lugar donde podían cumplir algún pequeño deseo, el agradecimiento inundaba sus corazones. Llenos de ese sentimiento, los pilares del agua y del insecto habían entrado a la ciudad de Asakusa.

Giyuu, pese a lo mucho que le gustaba el daikon con salmón, añoraba el udon que preparaba un particular habitante de esa ciudad, por lo que se sentía contento de estar ahí, aunque el ajetreo de un lugar tan poblado le trajera más de un problema. Como el que enfrentaba en ese momento.

Se encontraba varado, no, _retenido_ a las afueras de un local de entretenimiento nocturno por una tenaz y atractiva… _captadora de clientes_. Por una vez lamentaba no haber acompañado a Shinobu en sus compras, de haberlo hecho, ella habría evitado que tomara un atajo por tan cuestionable lugar, lo que le habría ahorrado los diez minutos que llevaba tratando de que la mujer comprendiera sus negativas y se decidiera a dejarlo ir. Tomioka solo quería ir a comer udon y esperar a su compañera con la seguridad de que no lo atacaría, al menos no por terminar en esa situación.

– Solo un rato ¿si? – decía con voz melosa la mujer que, atrevidamente había tomado su brazo casi de la misma forma en que Kochou solía hacerlo – prometo que si me miras con esos cautivadores ojos azules en este momento, te haré un buen descuento – Giyuu no se tomó en serio ni por un segundo el cumplido, pero no se decidía a apartarla, en parte por temor a dejarse llevar por la exasperación y terminar lastimandola al usar fuerza excesiva, pero también porque no tenía ganas de llamar la atención y meterse en problemas.

– No necesito nada – respondió con su usual tono plano al tiempo que hacía el ademán de seguir su camino y sobre todo, manteniendo su mirada lo más apartada posible de la mujer. Sin embargo, ella se aferró más, rozando su voluminoso pecho contra su brazo de manera deliberada.

– Está bien, no necesitas verme, eres tan guapo que solo te daré el descuento – hubo un cierto tono desesperado en la voz de la mujer que hizo que Giyuu se preguntara si solo debía darle dinero para poder irse – además~ - rápidamente la mujer recuperó el control de su tono insinuante – te prometo que mis servicios te quitarán to~da la tensión que percibo en tu cuerpo justo ahora, así que no digas que no lo necesitas ¿si? – remató con un guiño mientras le deslizaba su dedo índice a lo largo del brazo.

Giyuu fue asaltado por un escalofrío. Pero no se debía al toque de la mujer que se aferraba a él. La causa era algo mucho peor: reconocer una presencia particular a su espalda. Y la voz que confirmó sus sospechas lo hizo tragar grueso.

– Vaya, _Giyuu-san_, esto no parece el puesto de udon que mencionaste – el pilar del agua empezó a sudar frio, el hecho de que ella utilizara su primer nombre en esa situación no parecía un buen augurio.

Tomioka hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, y ante la mirada confundida de la mujer que había percibido y tomado su ligero temblor como el preludio de una compra, volteó para encarar a su compañera.

Shinobu estaba en la entrada del callejón, había cambiado el uniforme por un kimono rosa pálido cuyo único estampado parecía ser una ristra de flores amarillas que ascendían desde el borde y hacían juego con el obi, además de su característico haori de mariposa. En las manos solo llevaba un par de bolsas pequeñas de compra y la funda de tela que ocultaba su espada nichirinto. De no ser porque la dulce sonrisa que mostraba acentuaba la mirada venenosa que le dedicaba a él y a la mujer en ese momento, Giyuu habría podido apreciar con todo gusto y tranquilidad esa imagen que rara vez podía ver. En cambio, intentó hablar.

– Shino...

Antes de que pudiera completar su nombre y ante la mirada atónita de la mujer, Kochou recorrió la distancia que los separaba, apartó las manos que sostenían el brazo de Giyuu y tomó su lugar. Su sonrisa se ensanchó antes de dirigirse a la mujer y hablarle con un tono _extremadamente dulce._

– Lo siento mucho, _señorita_, se que debe estar muy _desesperada_ para seguir intentándolo con este _lindo idiota cabeza hueca_, pero él ya está reservado para mí – sin apartar los ojos de la mujer, el pilar del insecto levantó su mano para tocar su territorio - ¿Verdad, Giyuu-san?

Sintiendo su rostro calentarse un poco, Giyuu no tuvo otra opción que asentir mientras la mano de su compañera seguía acariciando su mejilla. La sonrisa de Kochou se tornó en una de satisfacción.

– ¿Lo ve? Espero que tenga mejor suerte a la próxima, _señorita,_ ahora si nos disculpa…

La mujer se limitó a dirigirles una mirada torva mientras salían del callejón, pero pronto debió deshacerse de su molestia para intentar cazar a otro transeúnte.

* * *

– Entonces, Tomioka-san ¿ya tomaste tu tazón de udon? – preguntó Shinobu mientras soltaba el brazo de Giyuu después de alejarse del callejón un par de metros.

Aunque prefería evitar las muestras de afecto públicas, al pilar del agua le preocupó que su compañera se alejara de repente y sintió la necesidad de acercarse para que tomara su brazo de nuevo. Pero al hacerlo solo recibió las cosas que ella levaba en las manos.

– ¿Y bien? – insistió ella, escondiendo las manos dentro de las mangas de su haori. Tomioka soltó un suspiro sintiéndose más preocupado.

– No – El pilar del insecto sonrió de una manera sospechosa.

– Perfecto – Giyuu frunció el ceño preguntándose porqué era perfecto, no tardó en recibir una respuesta – así estarás hambriento durante tu castigo.

– ¿Castigo? – repitió con tono incrédulo.

– Si – Kochou empezó a atacar las mejillas del pilar del agua – por obligarme a rescatarte de un lugar tan indecente – aunque no modificó su voz, los pinchazos se intensificaban a medida que hablaba – un poco más y tendría que haber entrado para sacarte de ahí.

– No iba a entrar – intentó defenderse el pilar del agua. Shinobu suspiró aparentemente exasperada.

– Tomioka-san… eres tan malo tratando con las personas que no sabes cuando debes tener delicadeza y cuando debes ser firme – algunas venas empezaron a resaltar en la frente de Shinobu – en este caso debías ser firme.

– Lo estaba siendo – los pinchazos en sus mejillas se convirtieron en jalones.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Entonces porqué dejaste que se colgara de tu brazo tanto tiempo?

Notando que Shinobu había estado observando su interacción con la mujer antes de dar a conocer su presencia, Giyuu decidió guardar silencio, convencido de que cualquier cosa que dijera solo haría enojar más a su compañera.

Finalmente, Kochou dejó en paz sus mejillas e hizo una inspiración honda.

– Es por eso que ahora en lugar de comer, me acompañaras y cargaras mis compras – dijo con severidad. Apesarado, Giyuu se despidió en silencio de su añorado tazón de udon, pero se dijo que valía la pena si con eso conseguía aplacar su enojo. Entonces, sintió la mano de Shinobu buscando y entrelazándose con la suya. Ella añadió suavizando su voz – aunque si te portas bien y no sueltas mi mano, tal vez busquemos ese puesto al final.

Sintiendo algo de esperanza, Tomioka apretó su mano y esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa, que su compañera correspondió.

* * *

Shinobu no estaba enojada con él por pensar que podría traicionarla, en realidad solo le gustaba provocar a Giyuu para que hiciera notar en público su relación, y al ver la oportunidad no dudó en tomarla.

En realidad, al principio había observado divertida como el pilar del agua trataba de deshacerse de la mujer que, de hecho, si debía estar muy desesperada por clientes para ignorar de manera tan decidida las reiteradas y evidentes negativas. Pero, después de ver como se atrevía a toquetear y pegar su cuerpo al brazo de su compañero, lo que la había impulsado a dar a conocer su presencia, había sido sin duda la ira.

La mujer nunca sabría lo cerca que había estado de sufrir un severo y posiblemente mortal incidente de intoxicación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Confieso que no sabía que nombre ponerle a esto n_nU

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
